Kizuite
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: For Vesper-Chan's contest. Sakura is sent out on a mission but finds something that she never expected to see. One-Shot.


_**Kizuite **_

_**(Open your eyes)**_

Prompts: Acuity, lips, dulcet, aaaaaannnnnnddddddd equanimity.

Minimum words: 1002

Kind: One-shot

Contest: Vesper-Chan's Sakura's December One-Shot Contest.

**_Enjoy_**

_**XxXxX**_

My short, uneven breaths were starting to sound a little raspy. I could see my breath from the small cloud of wetness before it disappeared into thin air; never to be seen again. I didn't care though. I just wanted to get away from those stupid Sound nin that were currently following me. They were a little over thirty yards away and closing. They were coming up fast. Faster than I would have deemed acceptable. Compared to them, my speed was turtle slow. Even as I jump from tree branch to tree branch, they're still catching up.

"Why me? It's Christmas Eve for Pete's sake!" I breathed.

I shifted the huge forbidden scroll on my back so that it would be more comfortable.

Tsunadae had said that I might get some followers while on this mission. The forbidden scroll was from Suna's Kazekage, Gaara. It is urgent that it get to Tsunadae and _only _Tsunadae.

She had said that it may be hard and yet, I took it anyway. I took the stupid mission when I should have just stayed at Konoha. I should be at the hospital right now treating patients. I _should _be treating Miss. Kukazu's tumor right now but no, I had to take the stupid mission. Five days from Christmas. I am so stupid. Neji should be doing this, not me.

True, he'd be in the same situation as me but at least he would have made it home in one piece. Not that I'm losing a leg or anything, it's just that I'm not sure if I'll make it home in one piece. The Sound nin were now only ten yards away.

I cursed under my breath when I felt the scroll's string give way from around my back. I watched in horror as it fell to the forest floor.

I raced after it only to see somebody grab it before it hit the earth. I cursed my luck big time as I followed the nin who grabbed the scroll.

I grabbed a few kunai's out of my pack on my waist and flung them with deadly precision at the thief. They all missed as the person dashed left into even more forest. I cut off and ran through the forest only to find nobody there. No trace of anybody or anything. Hell, not even a bent _leaf_!

"How did he-" Laughter from behind me cut me off.

I turned sharply only to have my eyes widened as I saw the scroll just lying there on the ground.

_He's playing with me. Don't fall for it. There's probably a wire there to catch me off guard._

I threw a kunai a centimeter away from the scroll only to have it come up empty. No wires or anything. What was this guy's deal?

I walked over cautiously only to have something tap me on the shoulder from behind. I spun around so fast I got a little dizzy. I messaged my temples before looking to see…

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Nobody was behind me at all! I spun back around to see the scroll missing. I screamed before something hit me on the head. I looked down at what hit me to see the scroll. I made a grab for it only to have it transform into a log. I screamed again before huffing and looking around.

I mentally bereted myself for screaming. I was giving into what the person wanted. I can never do that. That shows weakness and weakness means that I can get killed. I narrowed my eyes and eased up on my emotions.

Equanimity overcame me as I settled down my hyper emotions. I took a deep breath in and out only to hear a snicker and a bored grunt.

"Suigetsu, not now."

I froze. All calmness I just had was gone. My body visibly stiffened sharply. Just one dulcet voice could make me do that.

My body slowly turned only to meet a pair of red eyes watching my every move. I knew immediately from the Sharingan that it was whom I was in love with six years ago.

He decides to show himself _now _of all times. A day from Christmas.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. Wouldn't be surprised if he did. Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Either way, I wouldn't be surprised.

I put on my best stoic face to keep from gawking at him. Here. Now.

"Sasuke, please give me the scroll now." My voice was steady.

"Hn. Sakura."

Nobody moved. Nobody made any attempts either though. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke was the first to make conversation.

"It's Christmas eve. What are you doing out on a mission? Shouldn't you be with your Team 7 or I assume your boyfriend?"

I felt my eyes narrow. So this was how he was going to play eh? Try to make slight conversation with me to get me so confused that he can take the scroll and run.

"Yes Sasuke, I am very aware of the date. I wanted to go on a mission. The rest of team 7 is out on a mission and that is of none of your concern."

"Aa. So no boyfriend then." I could _hear _his smirk with the sentence. It annoyed me so much.

"Give me back the scroll."

"Hn"

Translation: No.

I sighed. Before I could utter another word, something moved from behind me. Luckily with my eyes being incredibly acuity today, I was able to dodge the kick that was aimed for my head. Instead, I kneed the person in the stomach. They fell back with a grunt before somebody had me pushed up against a tree.

I struggled to get out of the person's hold only to notice the familiar chakra wash over me.

_Sasuke._

"Let go of me!" I stated roughly while continuing to struggle. However, when I realized that it was futile, I stopped and waited. My face was starting to hurt considering it was pressed against a tree.

My jacket had somehow been ripped off from the transition from freedom to the tree so I shivered once the cold reached my bare skin. I could feel goose bumps starting to form over me.

"Sakura."

I struggled to move again only to have my body flipped over so that I was facing him. My back hit the tree and a puff of minty breath washed over him. I could see him inhale deeply before letting out his own puff of breath. I couldn't take this silence anymore. It was killing me.

"Sasuke, can I at least get my-"

Like he was reading my mind, lightning speed, so that I wouldn't have time to escape, my jacket was on my bare shoulders. I sighed happily as the brisk air hit my jacket instead of my bare skin.

"Thank-"

Suddenly something warm was on my cheek before they all disappeared. The warmth with them.

Sasuke was gone in a split second before I could even register that he had kissed my cheek. His lips had touched my cheek.

My fingers subconsciously reached up to touch the fading warmth.

A piece of paper was stuck under my shoe as I went to remove it.

_Merry Christmas Sakura._

_-Sasuke_

I was awe struck before something dawned on me.

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD STILL HAS THE SCROLL!!" I screeched.

_**XxXxX**_

"Tsunadae, I'm-"

"Sakura. I have a question for you."

Oh no, here it comes. Why I didn't have the scroll with me. I spent the last six hours coming home trying to figure out what I was going to tell her about it. Team Hebi were long gone by the time I could finally be able to chase them. There was no point in trying to though. They were just too fast.

"Hai?" I asked.

"How did the scroll manage to get here before you?" She held up the scroll that Team Hebi took. I mentally sighed a HUGE sigh before I responded.

"I had a messenger bird take it since I was being followed." I lied quickly. I probably should have told her about Team Hebi and Sasuke but, what the heck. It was Christmas. I would give them a few days head start before I told her even though Tsunadae will kill me for it.

"Very well then. I expect a report within a week. You may go."

With unexpected lightness, I was out the door.

I was almost to my apartment when I noticed something in the inside of my Jacket pocket. It was a folded up piece of paper. I opened it carefully only to find Sasuke's familiar neat writing on it. I read it over and over again to make sure I wasn't dreaming before I walked into my apartment.

Best Christmas ever.

_Wait for me Sakura… Uchiha._

_-Sasuke_

Attached was a diamond ring.

_**XxXxX**_

_**Me: So, Sakura just got her engagement ring from Sasuke. I hoped you liked it!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEN THOUGH IT'S A DAY LATE!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea.**_


End file.
